


Home or Something Like That

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Arya has just gotten Jon back from war, but is she ready to tell or Jon how she truly feels?Arya/Jon





	1. Chapter 1

One might say Arya Stark was rather impatient when it came to waiting for things that she wanted. If you were to ask her, she’d tell you that she has a healthy disposition to getting shit over with. But of course, whenever she said that somehow her Mother was waiting to scold her for her unlady like mouth.

  
Nine months on Arya would like to think that she handled this final deployment pretty well. Of course, the weekly skype calls, constant flurry of letters, and promise that this was his last tour helped. You see Arya sat in her grey Subaru Forester scanning the crowd of arrivals leaving Sea-Tac airport. Her stormy grey eyes bounced between the faces of the crowd. Again, she glanced down at her iPhone for any new texts, but alas nothing.

  
Huffing to herself she sat back in her seat trying to calm her frantic thoughts. He would have called or at least sent a text if his flight was delayed? She understood he was flying from Germany so he didn’t exactly have cell service, but there was Wi-Fi… Arya closed her eyes and steadied herself. Five more minutes were not going to kill her.  
Peering at the crowd again her gaze was drawn to a man looking at his phone. He was dressed smartly in a black Carhart jacket, his boot cut blue jeans were paired with black boots. His wild raven black hair framed his face; as his neatly trimmed beard accentuated his already pouty lips.

  
Arya nearly tripped over herself as she lept out of the car and b-lined right to the man. He barely had time to react as she launched her arms around his neck. He caught her, and with a deep laugh he spun her a few times before placing her onto her feet. When her scuffed up black converse touched the ground she looked into his similar stormy grey eyes.

  
For once Arya was at a loss for words. Jon is here. Jon is back. Jon is alive. Everything else fell away from Arya’s senses except for Jon. His familiar pine and earth scent. The warmth that surrounded him. The way his eyes crinkled when he truly smiled, which at the moment only caused Arya’s already racing heart to beat faster.

  
Jon simply peered down at her with a warm look before he spoke, “Hi…”

  
Arya tilted her head and released a laugh before tears began to form in her eyes, “Nine months, and all you’ve got to say is hi?”

  
Jon shrugged his shoulders, “Err I wrote a whole speech… But you know how I get with speeches so… yeah, I felt that hi was appropriate.”

  
Arya continued to laugh as Jon wiped away a tear. Arya swatted at his hand, but still smiled up at him. Jon pulled her back for another hug. Arya nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and released a contented exhale. Her body relaxed against his as the anxiety that had built up over these last 270 days began to fall away.  
Pulling back Jon motioned towards the car, “Should we get going?”

  
Arya nodded with a smile, “Guess we shouldn’t hold up the traffic, heaven for bid we give these traffic cops something to do.”

  
Jon rolled his eyes as they walked towards Arya’s car. After placing his body bag into the trunk, they both piled into the car and took off North on I-5. As they drove Arya kept peering at Jon. He simply stared out the window watching the passing evergreen trees. After 30 minutes had passed Arya turned down her music.

  
She spoke with a light tone, “So how’s it feels being back?”

  
Jon looked at her with a sheepish expression, “Well it’s nice…”

  
Arya rolled her eyes, “But?”

  
Jon eyed her quizzically, “But, what?”

  
Arya replied with a know it all tone, “There’s always a but when you use that tone Jon.”

  
He looked accosted, “I don’t have a tone!”

  
Arya rolled her eyes again, “You always have a tone Jon, you wear your emotions on your sleeve.”

  
Jon sat back, “Everyone says I’m just broody.”

  
Arya replied, “Well, everyone else are a bunch of tools. And, they don’t know you like I do. So, what else is there?”

  
Jon sighed, “It’s just… well it’s like nine-months of your life are spent in this catacomb of hurry up and wait, but also the most intense moments of your life… So much happens, but when you come back it’s just…”

  
Arya had a soft look, “Like nothing’s changed… But also, everything has?”

  
Jon sat up a bit and spoke with a louder tone, “Exactly! How’d you know?”

  
Arya looked back at the rode, “Well one of my classes right now is focused on psychosocial issues veterans face post-war…”

  
Jon looked at Arya with a calm expression, “Why’d you sign up for a class like that?”

  
Arya shrugged, “I thought it’d be interesting, and it is one of our core courses so I had to take it eventually.”

  
Jon nodded, “Right, well you took the words out of my mouth.”

  
Arya once again glanced at Jon. He peered out the window, and Arya noticed his whole body seemed more rigid. Leave it to Arya to say something to upset him, and they’ve only been back together for forty minutes. Arya turned the music back up as they continued to drive. Somewhere along the way Jon had drifted off. As they continued to drive towards Bellingham Arya quietly thought to herself.

  
She continued to glance at Jon’s sleeping form as her heart warmed at the sight of him.

  
One could say that Jon was Arya’s favorite person in the whole world the same way one could say the Earth revolves around the sun. Jon had come into her life in a very tragic way. When he was eight his parents were killed in a hit and run. The bastard was drunk, and to make matters worse his silence had been revoked years before.

  
Jon’s parents had been family friends for years, and with no relatives Arya’s parents had taken Jon in as their foster son. She had watched him from the stairs when he first arrived with the police. He was soaked from the rain, and as her parents handled the police officers Jon stood by the doorway with tears running down his cheeks. Arya was only four at the time, but it felt as if her whole soul ached for Jon. She ran to her room before nearly falling down the stairs. When Jon looked up, she was standing in front of him in a grey onesie with wolves on it. Arya put her favorite blanket around his shoulders and hugged him. Jon broke down and cried into her hair as Arya held him.  
At that moment a bond was formed that transcended everything for Arya. Jon was always a part of her life from that moment on. Whether it was school, sporting events, or anything really. Even though Jon was four years older than her he never treated her like a kid.

  
Whenever her brother or sister would go off with their friends Jon would always invite her. And, when her older siblings said no Jon stayed behind to hangout with her. Arya smiled at the memory of Jon sneaking Arya into Robb’s 18th birthday. She had begged him to let her accompany him to the concert, and all it took were her puppy dog eyes and Jon relented. Arya knew that Jon would never say no to her, and that’s why she did her best never to take advantage of him.  
He meant the world to her.

  
Arriving to the Stark estate Arya turned off the car. She leaned over ready to wake up Jon, but her hand froze a few inches from his shoulder. His head in his hand he was still fast asleep. Arya hesitated for a moment before moving her hand to brush some hair from his face behind his ear. Jon never spoke much about what he actually did in the Middle-East. Partly because of the nature of the job, and a big part she guessed because he just didn’t want to share the negative aspects of his job.

  
Jon always did that. He tried to keep the bad things from people so they wouldn’t have to deal the bad stuff. As much as Arya admired this trait it also drove her to the ends of her wits. They were best friends, and best friends share everything. Especially the bad stuff.

  
Knowing that her family were waiting inside to greet Jon she sighed as she squeezed his shoulder lightly, “Jon, we’re here.”

  
His eyes fluttered open, and Arya’s stomach did a flip when he gave her a sleepy smile.

  
“Guess we are… You’ve definitely improved as a driver.”

  
Arya slapped his shoulder, “Hey! I’m a great driver… Next time I’ll just make Sansa come pick you…”

  
Jon put his hands up, “No! Arya you’re the best driver in the world, and I shouldn’t have doubted your skills.”

  
She smiled smugly at him, “Of course I am.”

  
Jon smiled, “Am I forgiven?”

  
Arya shrugged, “We’ll see Snow”

  
They both laughed before stepping out of the car. Once Jon had his bag they arrived to the front door. Arya spoke with raised eyebrows.

  
“Ready for the menagerie Jon?”

  
He steeled his eyes, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

  
A few hours later in Arya’s room

  
Arya stood in front of her desk drying her shoulder length brown hair. Clad in one of Jon’s old soccer jersey’s and tight boy shorts that accentuated her toned legs she hummed to herself. Jon’s welcome home had gone as well as could be. Everyone was there, and after the food and laughter they all had settled in the living room. Ned and Robb regaling Jon with what he had missed during his deployment. Catelyn and Sansa in the kitchen cleaning up. Bran and Rickon playing on the PS4. Arya had watched Jon like a wolf from across the room. She followed his every movement.

  
Something was off. Jon was quiet, and on the reserved side. But, his eyes seemed… Lost. Like he was constantly searching for something in the distance that no one else could see. Arya sighed to herself in the mirror. He had just spent the last nine months fighting for his life, so of course if he was a little off that’d be normal. But, all Arya wanted to do was to soothe his paint. Realistically she knew that he had to heal from the inside, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t selfishly want to take all of his pain away.

  
A soft knock emanated from her door and she spoke, “Come in!”

  
The door opened and Arya’s head snapped when she realized the subject of her thoughts was standing there. He wore a tight grey shirt, and his joggers were hanging dangerously low on his hips. Jon spoke with an awkward smile.

  
“Can I come in?”

  
Arya rolled it eyes, “Jon, the day I kick you out of my room is the day that I decide to let Sansa take me shopping willingly.”

  
This earned Arya’s ears the pleasant sound of Jon’s deep laughter. He moved into the room closing the door, and once he hit her bed he plopped down and looked at her back as her gaze met his in the mirror.

  
Arya threw the towel into her clothes hamper and made her way to her bed. She sat against the head board bringing her legs to her chest. Both simply stared at the other taking in the sight of the other person. Arya didn’t speak, as if not to break the spell of the moment. Jon was the first to break the silence speaking barely above a whisper.  
“I thought about you…every day.”

  
Arya’s eyes softened, “Me too… I was so worried Jon.”

  
He nodded, but still didn’t meet her gaze. Instead Jon crawled and sat against the headboard beside her. Jon simply placed an arm around her, and Arya snuggled against him. They sat for a few moments without saying a word before Arya spoke.

  
“What’re you going to do?”

  
Jon released a heavy breath, “Well Ned said he’d give me a job helping out with the logistics of the international shipping section of the business.”

  
Arya looked up at Jon with a smile, “That’s great Jon! Are you going to take it?”

  
Jon looked at her with a guarded expression that Arya knew to well, “Jon, I’m not going to pressure you to take the job. But Dad wouldn’t offer you the job if he didn’t think you couldn’t handle it.”

Jon nodded slightly, “I get that, but you’ve all already done so much for me… I can’t.”

  
Arya sat up a bit, and took Jon’s hand in hers, “Yes you can Jon! You deserve it, because you’re intelligent, hardworking, and above all the best person ever.”

  
Jon rolled his eyes, but a small smile formed on his lips, “I thought you were the best person ever?”

  
Arya winked, “Well second best… But, that’s still pretty damn good.”

  
Jon chuckled before pulling her back into his arm.

  
“I’ll think about it… Right now, I think I’m going to go get some sleep…”

  
Arya spoke with a dead panned voice, “You weren’t ready.”

  
Jon nodded with a blank expression, “I wasn’t ready…”

  
A pause before they both erupted into fits of laughter. Jon squeeze her shoulder before standing and stretching. His shirt rose revealing a hint of his six-pack and treasure trail. Arya’s eyes went wide before she looked at the bed.

  
Jon seemed not to notice as he moved towards the door. Opening it he turned and smiled towards Arya and spoke.

  
“I’m glad you came to pick me up today.”

  
Arya stuck her tongue out, “No one else was allowed. Robb tried to fight me over it, but I threatened to tell Jayne about what happened during his stag party when Theon and you decided to…”

  
Jon made a hush motion with his finger, “Arya no one can know about that...”

  
She shrugged, “I know, I was bluffing.”

  
Jon rolled his eyes, “You really are something you know that?”

  
Arya smiled with a cheeky expression, “Yeah, but I’m your favorite something.”

  
Jon paused, and she couldn’t help but noticed something in the way his gaze shifted. As if he was trying to solve a puzzle.

  
He shook his head with a laugh, “You are, goodnight Arya.”

  
Arya smiled warmly, “Goodnight Jon, sleep tight.”

  
Jon nodded with a smile and closed the door.

  
Once the door was closed Arya fell to her side and released a sigh of contentment and frustration. I’m your something, she berated herself. Who says that? Arya put her hands on her eyes shielding the light of her lamp. She was screwed.

  
Arya Stark was in love with Jon Snow, and she didn’t know what to do.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It had been a few weeks since Jon had returned. He ETS’d from the Army with few issues. Apparently, something called ‘CIF’ kept kicking back his cantines because they had ‘water residue’ inside them. A water bottle with water drops, who’d a thunk it? Jon transitioned to working for Stark Co in the logistics section as one of the managers, and it seemed to be going well. Arya rolled her eyes when her father came home from the first day raving about Jon’s interpersonal skills and work ethic. Was Arya the only one not surprised that Jon excelled at anything he put his mind to?

In Arya’s lane things were going well. In her senior year of college, she wasn’t dreading graduation. Mostly because she still had an accelerated year following to finish the Master’s portion of her degree in Social Work. Tack on the clinicals and internships and she was slightly dreading what was to come. But overall, she was still happy with her choice.

Since she was a little girl, she knew that she wanted to help people. And, once hearing that Social Workers were a thing, she knew that she had found her calling. Plus, getting learn about the psychosis behind the innerworkings of families totally didn’t mean that she messed with Sansa at all. Not that she would ever admit that to a clinical board, professional ethics you know?

Today found Arya once again hanging out in Jon’s townhouse. He lived right by the sound; with the ocean less than a hundred meters away. It was a lazy Saturday as Jon sat on the couch reading the local newspaper (of course he was the only millennial that actually read a newspaper); Arya laid on her side with her feet in his lap watching Netflix. Arya turned on her back and peered at Jon. Either he didn’t notice or he just didn’t pay her intense stares any mind anymore. Probably the latter.

Arya spoke, “Jon?”

He turned his head with a raised eyebrow, “Arya?”

She stuck her tongue out at him before continuing, “I have a proposition for you?”

Jon calked his head, “Ned and Catelyn are marrying you off to some prince, and you need me to steal you away?”

Arya scoffed, “I’d steal myself away thank you very much!”

Jon shrugged with a small smile, “I offered.”

Arya rolled her grey eyes, “I’m trying to be serious here dummy.”

Jon looked astonished, “Well if you’re going to insult me, what makes you think I’ll agree to whatever your proposition is?”

Arya’s words were to quick for her brain to keep up, “Because you love me?”

Jon was either the best at brushing feelings aside, or she was still safe in the shadows, “That’s a low blow…”

Arya calmed her heart which was beating faster than normal, “Social Work major; finding out people’s weaknesses is part of the job.”

Jon narrowed his eyes, “But, using them against people seems a little unethical.”

Arya rolled her eyes again and huffed, “Never mind!”

Jon put down the paper and began to knead Arya’s feed eliciting a moan from her mouth. How did he always know how to shut her up?

Jon spoke with an apologetic tone, “I’m sorry for messing with you Arya, what’s your proposition?”

Arya released another light moan before continuing, “Um… well you know how I live at home?”

Jon nodded and ceased his ministrations causing Arya to frown slightly, “Like a normal 22-year-old.”

Arya shot a glare, “I’ll have you know in the rest of the world living with your family…”

Jon smirked, “Arya I’m messing with you.”

Arya held the glare, “You said…”

Jon smiled softly, “Sorry, habit. Continue.”

Arya nodded, “Well since I’m starting my Master’s next year, I’ll barely be home, and you live closer to campus… Plus, I’ve saved up enough that I can pay you rent in full; and…”

Jon interrupted her, “Okay.”

Arya was about to continue with her schpeel, but was taken aback at his response.

She replied with a questioning voice, “Okay?”

Jon nodded a light expression on his face, “Okay.”

Arya sat up, “Just like that, you’re going to let me live with you?”

Jon shrugged stretching his arm out along the top of the couch, “Well you’ve already made up your mind that you want to live with me. And, after all of these years I’ve just come to accept that when Arya Stark wants something it would take the literal hand of god to stop her.”

Arya didn’t know whether to laugh or hug him. So, she did both. She sat up and launched herself at Jon, who welcomed her smaller form with open arms.  
She spoke into his ear, “Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

Jon simply smiled, “Of course; plus, you’ve got to explain to your parents you’re moving in with a man.”

Arya pulled back her arms still around his neck, “You’re not a man Jon.”

Jon feigned hurt, “Oh you don’t think I’m a man?”

She squeezed his back with her hands, “I didn’t mean it like that. Of course, I know you’re a man,” how could I not with these shoulders.

She continued pushing those inappropriate thoughts aside, “It’s just you’re Jon, you’re like one of my brothers.”

She couldn’t pin the look in his eye; but as fast as it came it left and was replaced with a sheepish expression.

“Well than as one of your brothers you’ll have no trouble telling your parents that you’re moving in with me.”

Arya opened her eyes wider, “You’re coming with me.”

Jon shook his head, “I never agreed to that!”

Arya spoke with a Cheshire grin, “Scared of my parents, are you?”

Jon nodded, “Yes! Can you imagine Catelyn’s face?”

Arya ran her fingers through the back of his hair; as she played with the tendrils at that back of his scalp Jon closed his eyes and released a contented sigh. When he opened his eyes, Arya noticed his irises were a little darker. She bit her lip before replying.

With her softest tone she spoke, “Please Jon, it would mean so much…”

Jon released a shaky breath, “You’re going to be the death of me, you know, that right?”

Arya gave him a real smile and nodded, “Yep, and I’ll be the one to bring you back to life. Part of the deal.”

Jon quirked an eyebrow, “What deal?”

She shrugged, “The deal I made to the evil spirits. Your soul is mine, and I keep tormenting Sansa.”

Jon laughed and shook his head, “You’re horrible.”

Arya was about to reply but Jon cut her off, “Yes, I know you’re my horrible.”

She pushed his shoulder as she sat back giving them distance, “I don’t sound like that!”

He spoke with a higher pitch, “Ehh I think you do.”

Arya shook her head at him, “But, seriously thank you Jon. You’re the best.”

Jon raised a hand, “Second best, remember?”

Arya chuckled, “Second best.” 

Her eyes were soft with appreciation, “Really though, thank you.”

Jon nodded and spoke as if it was the easiest thing in the world, “Of course Arya, plus I have someone to watch my documentaries with now.”

Arya groaned, “They’re so boring!”

Jon shrugged, “Yep, but now you’ve got to watch them with me.”

Arya sat back, “I guess I can deal with that.”

They both laughed.

A week later

Surprisingly her parents took her moving in with Jon okay. Mostly because Ned was able to calm Catelyn as she spewed out how it was ‘inappropriate’, ‘scandalous’, ‘downright immoral’. Honestly Arya thought about the worst-case scenarios, and this was one of the milder ones. After some intense debate Arya was able to get Catelyn onboard, and mostly because Jon was there to appease any fears of inappropriate activities as her Mother would say.

Because there was nothing going on between Arya and Jon; right?

Move in day came and went. With the help of her brothers and Jon they were able to get most of her stuff over and moved into one of the two extra rooms in the house. Arya wondered why Jon had gotten a place with three bedrooms, but she would keep that thought to herself since he was graciously allowing her to stay with him. When the topic of rent came up it took her fighting with Jon tooth and nail to reach an agreement. Arya knew she was paying way too little, but that’s as far as she could get Jon to budge. Really, it wasn’t a battle for her to spend the social capitol she had acquired over the years with her favorite broody person.

Did Arya mention she loved Jon’s place? It was a newer townhouse with an open kitchen and living room. A deck outside that looked out at the ocean. Did Arya mention he lived near the ocean? And, it was a ten-minute bus ride to her campus. In all Arya knew she was lucky. And, above all because she finally got to live with Jon again.

See for most roommates there are unknowns. How messy do they leave the bathroom? Do they do the dishes after using them? How loud do they play the music?

After living with Jon in the Stark house hold Arya knew the answers to all of these questions. In all Jon was the perfect roommate. He cleaned every Sunday, always did the dishes, and he cooked. Dear lord could this man cook; it was one of the many skills that endeared Jon to her heart. The only snag in their perfect roommate union was…well… Arya.

She always had trouble with keeping her stuff ‘organized’, no one looks at a forest and thinks it’s disorganized? Not that her room was a forest… And, did her hair tend to get everywhere? Yes, it did. And, Arya loved to blast her music loud whenever she worked on an assignment. Jon wasn’t a push over though, and she knew he’d tell her if the music was too loud.

The night of her moving in everyone stayed for pizza and beer. It had been so much fun, and Arya had been by Jon’s side the entire night. During Jenga, Pictionary, and the Mario Kart battle of the ages. She smiled so hard she thought her cheeks were going to burst. When she stepped into the kitchen, she saw Sansa standing with her arms crossed and that sly grin she always had.

Arya stepped past her to grab another beer for Jon, and slice of pizza for herself.

She spoke with a passive tone, “What Sansa?”

Sansa feigned innocence, “What do you mean Arya? I didn’t say anything.”

Arya rolled her eyes and faced her sister, “I know you’ve got something to say, so just say it so I get on with my night.”

Sansa looked a little hurt, “I can’t just be happy for my little sister? There has to be ulterior motives?”

Arya nodded with a raised eyebrow, “There’s always ulterior motives when it comes to you.”

Sansa smirked, “Okay, point taken… You just seem to be extra cozy with Jon since he got back.”

Arya rolled her eyes, “Okay, I see where this is going. Have a great night Sansa.”

Arya was about to walk away when Sansa’s long harm grab her wrist. Why did she get the long arms and legs?

Sansa looked at Arya with a real smile, “I just mean that you both seem really happy, and if you two ends up…”

Arya pulled away and painted a look of disgust on her face, “Eww, Sansa Jon and I would never… he wouldn’t…”

Sansa nodded, “Alright! Sorry for thinking otherwise, it’s just…”

Arya replied quickly, “Just what?”

Sansa motioned her head in the direction of the boys still playing Mario Kart. When Arya followed Sansa’s gaze she was met with Jon’s own grey eyes as he smiled towards her. Arya gave him a soft smile in return before he turned his head and continue to race against her brothers.

Sansa spoke in a low tone, “It’s just that Jon hasn’t taken his eyes off you the whole night.”

Sansa grabbed the pizza from Arya’s plate and moved to sit with the rest in the living room. Arya looked down at her empty plate, and then back to her sister. She really did hate Sansa sometimes. But, as Jon looked back over in her direction, and the butterflies fluttered in her stomach Arya couldn’t help the thoughts in the back of her head. Could her sister be… Arya shook her head? She needed to lay off the beer. Her sister being right meant the end of days, and Arya was still enjoying this one way too much. 

After getting the majority of her stuff settled into her room Arya continued to move into the house. She didn’t realize how much she would enjoy living with Jon until actually living with him. He didn’t ask her where she was going and when she would be back. He didn’t barge into her room (he actually knocked). And, he didn’t wake her up at the crack of dawn on the weekends because ‘it’s good for the soul’. In all Arya was happy, truly, actually happy.

Arya opened the porch door and closed it behind her as she stepped out onto the deck. It was the middle of Summer and the sun was just beginning to set. Jon leaned against the railing of the deck simply staring into the distance. He was clad in a pair of cacky shorts, and a simple white t-shirt. When he turned his head to smile at Arya, she had to steady herself. It was sinful for a man to look so good in such a simple outfit.

Arya came to stand next him as he returned to staring at the view. Arya thrummed with energy as she always did whenever she was around Jon. Somehow, he excited and calmed her at the same time. Jon bumped her shoulder with his and when she looked up, he was staring at her with a smile.

He spoke with a light tone, “What’s got your mind racing at the moment?”

Arya shrugged, “Just thinking about life.”

Jon raised an eyebrow, “So, what do you think about it?”

Arya rolled her eyes, “It’s pretty cool at the moment.”

Jon tilted his head, “And, why’s that?”

Arya spoke with a soft tone, “Because I’m living with Jon Snow, that’s pretty cool.”

Jon smiled brightly, and Arya’s stomach did a flip. 

“Well living with Arya Stark it’s pretty cool as well.”

Arya smiled back at him, “Still getting use to the hair again though.”

Arya mock glared, “How do you know it’s not your own?”

Jon laughed a bit, “Because it’s yours Arya, I’d know your hair anywhere.”

Arya didn’t know why her stomach flipped again, “Why’s that?”

Jon moved his hand to her face as his calloused fingers brushed a few chestnut hairs behind her hair, “Because your hairs my favorite.”

Arya rolled her eyes trying to stop the blush from appearing on her cheeks, “My hairs boring Jon, Sansa’s hair is better.”

Jon shook his head, “Not for me, I prefer yours anyway.”

Arya put his arm around her and stared at the ocean, “You’re dumb.”

Jon squeezed her shoulder, “Using insults to mask your true feelings. I know you to well Arya.”

Arya continued to look forward not trusting herself to meet his gaze less he sees the storm brewing behind her eyes. If only you did know.


	3. Chapter Three

A few months had passed since Arya moved in with Jon, and she was in bliss. Well, maybe bliss was to strong a word. Extremely freaking happy might suffice. During her days she toiled away at University (honestly, she loved the work, but after five years any college student would be exhausted), and at night she was lounging around their house finishing up home or chilling on the couch watching Netflix. Really what she had been doing at the Starks, but now she had the added benefit of Jon.

He truly was the best roommate in the world. He made breakfast nearly every morning, they’d talk for hours about everything and nothing, and once again he didn’t barge into her room. Though if she were changing and Jon happened to step in… Arya shook her head as she sat on the couch.

The only hang up was… well… her deep and undying love for Jon. It had taken a few weeks, but eventually her rational side relented and her heart won out. Who said Arya Stark wasn’t a hopeless romantic? Sighing to herself she remembered the moment that she gave up trying to deny herself her true feelings for her pouty lipped best friend.  
Two months ago

Arya and Jon had gone out to drinks with Robb, Jayne, Theon, and Sansa at a local brewery. Arya was sporting a black crop top, leggings, and her famous scuffed converse. Jon had dressed in a basic black Henley shirt, black boot cut jeans, and his boots. Sansa had made a comment about the two coordinating their outfits, but Arya pushed it aside. They both just had awesome choice in fashion. 

The group sat talking about their weeks as the beer kept coming. It must have been around 10:00PM when Arya went to the bathroom. For such a small person she could hold her own with Robb and Theon. She giggled to herself as she thought of Jon’s look of respect and concern when she beat Theon in a chugging contest. Not her best idea, but when a Stark is challenged, they are going to win.

As she stepped out of the stall Sansa was leaning on the sink counter. Arya didn’t even bother acknowledging her taller sister as she began to wash her hands.

Sansa spoke with a sing song voice, “So there’s still nothing going on between Jon and you?”

Arya wiped her hands, “What is it with you? There’s nothing going on between Jon and I! He’s my best friend, and roommate for Christ sakes!”

Sansa smiled like a cat that caught the cannery, “Oh so he’s just your best friend? The way you two look at each other while everyone else is talking?”

Arya rolled her eyes, “Oh two human beings making eye contact; call the minister we’re ready to get hitched.”

Sansa continued, “How about the fact that his arm has been around you all night.”

Arya sounded less confident as she spoke, “It’s just what we do! There’s nothing begin it… If Theon did the same thing to you, I wouldn’t bat an eye.”

Sansa shrugged, “Because he’s Theon… Okay answer this last question honestly, and I’ll leave you alone.”

Arya crossed her arms, “Forever?”

Sansa tilted her head, “For tonight.”

Arya nodded, “Deal.”

Sansa spoke with a light tone, “If you’re not dating then do you have an issue if I ask Jon out?”

Arya’s heart stopped. The background music and voices from the brewery faded away as her entire being ceased to take in any new sensory information except for Sansa and herself. If Arya suddenly developed heat vision she would have burned her sister to the spot. 

She spoke with malice, “Why in the hell would you ask Jon out?”

Sansa raised her eyebrows, “Even you have to admit that Jon’s an attractive guy. His eyes, that hair, and his ass…”

Arya stepped forward, “So you only care about his physical appearance?!”

Sansa put her hands up, “Oh no, he’s also sweet, attentive, and from what Jeyne has told me about his previous girlfriends oh so giving.”

Arya stopped in her tracks at the last comment and blushed a little. Jon never spoke of his past relationships, but Jeyne wasn’t one to lie… Arya began to think about that perfect tongue of his gliding between her thighs… She shook her damn, the damned alcohol catching up to her.

Arya spoke with a slightly defeated voice, “Sansa I swear if you hurt Jon.”

Sansa stood up straight once again towering over her sister, “You swear what Arya? You’ll super glue my hair to my pillow again? News flash we’re adults. If you don’t start realizing that then it’s going to be too late.”

Arya stood deflated, “Too late for what?”

Sansa just shook her head and sighed, “Arya you were ready to burn me at the stakes for wanting to ask Jon out.”

Arya spoke quietly, “So? He’s…”

Sansa cut her off, “Your best friend, got that part. But, Arya… We both know that Jon’s an amazing guy. Eventually some girls going to come and snatch him up, and I’m not trying to pressure you… but at least admit to yourself that you care for him as more than a friend.”

Arya frowned, “So you’re going to ask him out?”

Sansa sighed as her heart felt for her little sister, “Arya as much as we don’t get a long, you’re still my sister. I would never do that to you.”

Arya rubbed her arm, “Err… thanks Sansa for not… I don’t really know how to do this getting a long thing.”

Sansa nodded and laughed a little, “Me neither… chalk it up to alcohol and bathroom talk.”

Arya smiled, “Deal.”

Sansa left and Arya simply stared into the mirror. Her grey eyes felt heavy and all of the energy seemed to fade away from her body. Why did Sansa have to ruin her mood? She was right though… As much as Arya hated to admit her sister was right. They were adults, and adults could have adult conversation. Who cares if Arya caused irreparable damage to Jon and her friendship if she spilled her feelings out for him?

Letting out a heavy breath Arya trudged back to the group. Jon was sitting on one of the ends of the booth. When he spotted her his face lit up in a smile that made Arya’s heart jump. You’d think she’d be use to his smile, but when you seen the sunrise you’re always slightly in awe.

Arya sat down next to him, and when his arm came around her shoulder, she didn’t even fight it (not that she ever would) she simply snuggled next him, and let her head fall back onto his chest. Copious amounts of alcohol plus being accosted by Sansa in the bathroom left her exhausted. Jon spoke into her ear and sent a shiver down her spine.  
“Thought I lost you for a minute there.”

Arya shook her head trying to fight off the feel of his beard on her skin, “Women’s bathrooms, I think they’re linked to some interdimensional worm whole. Distorts time and all.”

Jon chuckled, “Been watching Doctor Who again?”

She looked up to him with a smirk, “Course.”

Arya took a moment to just appreciate Jon. Not just for his physical attributes, but just him as a person in general. He really was the best, and he never asked for anything in turn. He just enjoyed being around her family and her and that was enough. Why couldn’t Arya be more like him, just appreciating what she already had. 

But Arya wasn’t Jon. She wanted more from him. 

Arya spoke in a low voice, “Jon…”

He leaned down so he could hear her, “What’s up Arya?”

She took a fist full of his shirt, “Can we go home? I’m not feeling too hot right now.”

Jon nodded immediately, “Yeah, let me go close us out and we leave.”

Arya nodded and smiled at him appreciatelvy. He squeezed her hand before they both stood so he could get out of the booth. As Jon walked away Arya said goodbye to everyone, but didn’t meet Sansa’s knowing gaze. Jon returned after a few minutes and said by to everyone as he grabbed Arya’s hand and they left the bar. Arya had called an Uber and after ten minutes they were home.

Arya collapsed on the couch, laying on her back as she kicked off her converse to the floor. Jon stood in front of her with a knowing smile on his face.

“You want some popcorn?”

Arya nodded, “Please Jon… It’s so good!”

Jon laughed, “I know it is, I’ll be right back alright?”

Arya gave him a soft smile and nodded. When she heard the sound of the kernels popping Arya closed her eyes. What was she going to do? Spill it all right now? Alcohol and heartfelt talks always went well right?

When Jon returned Arya opened her eyes. He had the popcorn and a glass of water. Sitting at her feet he handed her the water as she sat up. She took a few big gulps before setting it down on the end table.

“Thanks Jon.”

Jon shrugged, “Just paying it forward, remember after Robb’s bachelor party?”

Arya giggled to herself, “You looked like a mummy, moaning like one too.”

Jon cringed, “I don’t think I had a liquid that wasn’t alcohol for the entire day, honestly.”

Arya shrugged, “With Jeyne we just drank mimosas and got massages.”

Jon raised an eyebrow, “Always thought you hated that kind of stuff.”

Arya pursed her lips, “I might not enjoy the whole mani-pedis’ and stuff, but I’m still a girl.”

Jon nodded, “Trust me I know that.”

Arya arched an eyebrow, “What does that mean?”

Jon scratched the back of his head, “It just means I know you’re a woman.”

Arya sat forward mirroring the look Sansa had given her tonight when she cornered her. Like a wolf that smelled blood.

Arya spoke with a predatory tone, “And, how exactly do you know I’m a woman Jon? Aren’t I just Robb and Sansa’s little sister to you?”

Jon immediately replied his words beating his brain, “No! Arya you’re…”

She searched his eyes, “I’m what Jon?”

Jon seemed to pause taking in their situation, “So much more than that to me.”

Arya didn’t know if it was his words, the softness of his voice, or the charged atmosphere. But suddenly she found the courage. Arya pressed against Jon’s side as his arms instinctively came to wrap around her side. Arya leaned up as her eyes fluttered closed, and kissed him. Once her lips touched against his it’s like everything clicked into place. He returned her kiss in earnest as their lips continued to move against one another.

They both pulled back tentatively as their eyes both opened. Jon looked at Arya with surprise, happiness, and something else she couldn’t tell. Arya’s face must have mirrored his own because she couldn’t stop the stupid smile from blooming on her face. Jon’s other hand came to cup her face as his thumb stroked her cheek. 

Arya broke the silence first, “Hey you.”

Jon smiled softly, “Hey yourself.”

Arya just smiled up at Jon. His grey eyes so pretty in the dim light. His smile was infectious. Arya just wanted to frame his face right now so she could always remember him right here, right now. 

Jon pressed his head against her and closed his eyes.

He spoke with a throaty tone, “We should probably get some sleep.”

Arya frowned, “But, I want to stay here with you.”

Jon shook his head steadying his breath, “I want to stay with you too Arya… But, if we…”

Arya placed her hand on Jon’s chest, “If we stay here then nothing else has to happen. We can just be Jon and Arya… Please just a couple more minutes Jon.”  
Jon opened his eyes to see the pleading look on her face. 

He released a heavy breath, “Alright Arya, a couple more minutes.”

Arya smiled softly as she cuddled against him. Jon turned on the TV and flipped to a random movie. Arya wasn’t paying any attention. Her mind only replaying the kiss. The feel of his lips against her own. A small was etched on her face for the rest of the night. Jon not only responded to the kiss, and he seemed as into it as she was. Arya looked up at Jon whose eyes were following whatever was going on on-screen. 

She didn’t know where this left them. Jon saw her as more than just Robb and Sansa’s little sister. ‘So much more,’ in his own words. But, what did she mean to him exactly?

Present

That had been two months ago. They say don’t rock the boat, and Arya was sitting as still as she could in the middle. She didn’t know what changed, but it was suddenly like everything in their friendship… relationship had shifted. Neither of them spoke of the night, but as much as it left a pang in her heart the shifts more than made up for it.

Jon was even more attentive to her now if that were possible. He’d hold her hand when they were just standing around waiting for their coffee at Starbucks, they’d cuddle even more on the couch him spooning her, and her favorite change had happened a week or two ago.

After a long night out with their family Arya had stumbled up to Jon’s bed due to the heater cutting off. She claimed that it was for warmth, but really, she missed Jon. Even though he was a room over her slightly drunk mind made it feel like he was deployed all over again. She crawled into bed and cuddled next to him. His arm wrapping around her as her head lay against his chest. He simply kissed her forehead and returned to sleep. Arya felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

So, with more frequency Arya slept in Jon’s bed more than her own. They hadn’t really talked about any of these new developments, and Arya knew that eventually their little dream would have to end one way or another.

This ending was named Ygritte.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
When you read any great romantic story there’s always an antagonist. The evil ex who broke the love interests’ heart, the one who got away, the girl or guy next door. In Arya’s case it was all the above. Ygritte could only be classified as Arya’s arch enemy. Did Arya hate Ygritte? No, not exactly. The dissatisfaction with her foe stemmed more from the Ygritte was a badass rebellious spirit who just happened to break Jon’s heart at the end of their trepid high school romance.

After Ygritte left Jon high and dry riding away on some guys Harley Arya had to watch as Jon mourned the loss of their relationship. But as horrible as it is to say it also happened to be one of the best days of Arya’s life. Does that make her a bad person? Maybe, but it also meant that she was the shoulder Jon had leaned on.

So, what is the relevance of any of this? Well, Jon and Arya had kissed; and neither had said a word about it. But they lived together, ate together, and slept together… Okay, not ‘sleeping,’ with each other… You get the picture. 

Arya was currently sitting in a bar with Jon as they talked about the previous week. Arya was nursing a beer as Jon regaled her with how Theon lost an entire line of goods only to figure out, he messed up the order location. Someone in Connecticut was going to be surprised to find a pallet of beer at their door step. Arya simply laughed and reveled in Jon’s good spirits. She was simply captivated by the man, and now she wasn’t afraid to admit it to herself.

Arya’s happiness was tied to Jon’s happiness, and realization terrified her… But, also brought a sense of calm to her soul. Duality is a weird beast isn’t it? Jon continued to go on about the week with Arya chiming in with a sarcastic reply or a smirk. Jon squeezed Arya’s hand from across the table before getting up to grab them another drink. Arya’s eyes followed his broad shoulders and impossibly tight butt as he walked to the bar.

Arya dazed in and out of the moment until her eyebrows narrowed at the sight of Jon at the bar. Some red head was talking to him, and his body language screamed uncomfortable. Arya stood immediately and made her way over. The saying ‘she be little, but she be fierce,’ was Arya’s tag line. Arya easily slid between Jon and the stranger creating a buffer as she turned to Jon.

In a sickly-sweet voice, she spoke, “Jonnn I’ve been waiting forever!”

His grey eyes locked with hers appreciatively, “Sorry about that Arya, just catching up with a…”

Arya turned and her heart sank. Here stood Ygritte in all her rebel glory. Honestly, she was dressed like a normal person, but history has a way of making monsters out of regular folk.

Ygritte spoke with surprise, “Oh, Arya it’s been awhile.”

Arya nodded with a disinterested look, “Yep, last time I saw you… You ghosted out of town.”

Ygritte had the best poker face in the world because Arya’s comment didn’t seem to land.

She shrugged, “When the road calls your name you’ve got to answer.”

Jon rolled his eyes and grabbed Arya’s hand, “Well the roads calling our names, and I think we’ve got to answer. Nice seeing you Ygritte.”

Jon led Arya back to the table with the beers. Arya looked back at the admonished red head and simply stuck her tongue out. They sat side by side in the booth. Once they saw Ygritte escape out of the front door, they released a collective sigh.

Arya turned to face Jon and spoke, “Well the roads calling our names; what was that?”

Jon just laughed as Arya smirked, “I don’t know! What else was I going to say? Oh, hey long time to see? How’s life been since you just up and left without any notice?”

Arya shrugged and took a swig of her beer, “Maybe… It just sounded so lame.”

Jon sat back into the booth, “There’s nothing else I had to say to her.”

Arya tilted her head, “She was the love of your life Jon, and you had nothing to say?”

Jon smiled sadly, “Arya she wasn’t the love of my life. Did I love her? Yes, but it was high school.”

Arya replied, “So you don’t think feelings from when you’re young are valid?”

Jon shook his head, “I didn’t say that, I just mean that what her and I shared was something that I’ll always remember. But she was the one.”

Arya nodded, “So do you think there’s a one out there for everyone?”

Jon locked his eyes with her, and as he replied Arya felt her heart skip a beat, “I think that there is for each person… It just takes a while to find them.”

Arya paused before speaking, “So have you found you one?”

Jon drank his beer before replying, “Who knows? She could be in this very bar and I’d never know until one of us acted.”

Arya held his gaze before pressing into his side. Jon’s arm came to rest around her shoulder as they both drank in a comfortable silence. Arya couldn’t tell what was worse. Knowing that Jon had feelings for her, but neither of them would act. Or acting on it only to find out that Jon didn’t feel the same way. One could argue that you need to be brave in situations like this, but most people in these situations find it hard to be brave. 

As Arya and Jon sat next to each other in the Uber home Arya stared out the window. Her mind going back and forth between what to do. Normally Arya would be hard charging, but this situation was a new area for her. Jon was special… Honestly Jon was everything to her. She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt Jon’s hand grasp her own. She looked over and was greeted with a soft smile on his lips. Arya couldn’t help but smile back, and as the flickering of the street lights filled the car Arya could only think about how handsome he looked. She squeezed his hand back as he looked out his own window.

Arya steeled herself. Tomorrow she would tell him. Tomorrow she would tell Jon how she felt.

That was if she could get out of bed. Arya woke up the next morning feeling like death. She groaned as she turned over on her side. Sweat matted her brown hair as she decided opening her eyes meant seeing sunlight, and sunlight god’s way of punishing her for some past grievance. She heard a knock at her door and spoke with a raspy voice.

“Come in.”

Jon entered with a worried look on his face as he made his way over to Arya. He sat next to her as he reached a hand to feel her forehead.

He spoke with a soft tone, “Arya, you’re running a fever.”

She replied, “Really? I thought you just cranked the heater up to hell fire.”

Jon gave her a lopsided smile, “You are the grumpiest sick person you know that?”

Arya cringed as she opened her eyes to glare at him, “You wouldn’t be smiling so dumbly if you felt like crap.”

Jon shrugged, “I also wouldn’t be a sarcastic ass to the person who’s going to take care of me.”

Arya stuck her tongue out, “You’d do it even if I was the worst person in the world. Jon has to help everyone; it’s your thing.”

Jon rubbed Arya’s shoulder soothingly as he replied, “Yeah, then what’s your thing?”

Arya spoke without missing a beat, “Taking care of you.”

Jon just smiled warmly at her, “I’m going to get you some medicine and food. Want anything in particular?”

Arya brought the blanket up to her mouth, “French toast?”

Jon just chuckled, “French toast it is.”

As he rose to stand Arya snaked a hand out to grasp his. He looked back down to her as she spoke.

“Jon, thank you though… You really are the best.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Not second best?”

She shook her head shielding her smile, “Nope, the best.”

Jon beamed at her, “Remind me to record you saying that next time so healthy you can’t take it back.”

Arya broke and laughed. Jon leaned down and kissed her forehead causing Arya’s eyes to flutter close.

“Get some rest. I’ll be back in a sec, okay?”

Arya nodded, and Jon left the room. Closing her eyes her mind began to drift as she relaxed a bit. Even though she felt like crap Jon had this magical way of making her feel better. Why did he have to be such an amazing guy? Arya turned onto her back as she looked at the ceiling. This isn’t exactly how she planned to spend today.

She wanted to take Jon out to the peer and treat him for the day. And, when they reached the beach, she was going to get down on one knee and… No, she was just going to talk to him. Like an adult. Like adults do when they’re expressing their feelings to their best friend. Arya rolled her eyes at herself. Honestly, she had no real idea of how to start the conversation.

She spoke to herself out loud, “Oh hey Jon? We’ve been best friends since forever, and well… You have the nicest butt, your lips are so plump it’s unfair, and your eyes are so deep I feel I could get lost in them forever. You’re kind, selfless, and funny. So, I love you, will you be my boyfriend?”

Arya huffed and chided herself. As if that would really work.

All of her senses kicked into over drive as she heard the creek of the floor by the door. Tilting her head her eyes went wide as she finally took stock. Jon was at the door. Jon was at the door holding a trey of French toast, water, and medicine. Jon had heard everything that she muttered out loud. They both looked at each other with shocked expressions. Arya’s mind blanked as she sat up.

She muttered as she spoke, “J…Jon I didn’t… you didn’t knock…”

Jon replied with a stunned voice, “Sorry I didn’t knock, I didn’t know you’d…”

Arya balled the blanket in her fist and looked down at her hands afraid to make eye contact for a moment. She steadied her breathe before looking back up. Jon had set the trey down on the dresser as he stood a few feet in front of her. She couldn’t read his expression.

Jon spoke first with a low voice, “Did you mean it?”

Arya searched his gaze before swallowing and speaking, “What part?”

Jon narrowed his eyebrows, “Any of it?”

Arya rolled her eyes, “The part of you having a tight ass? Yes, I mean really Jon…”

Jon gave her a serious look, “Arya, please no sarcasm. Did you mean it when you said you’re in love with me?”

If Arya’s fists clenched the blanket any harder, she’d rip it. Well here she was at an impasse. With everything she ever wanted on one end, and complete and utter ruin for their friendship on the other. Arya took a deep breath and lept.

She replied with a strong voice, “Yes.”

Jon’s eyes widened, “Yes to parts of it or…”

Arya rolled her grey eyes, “Yes to it all Jon!”

Jon looked taken a back at her yelling, “You don’t have to yell at me.”

Arya released a huff, “Well how else am I going to get it through that beautiful head of hair of yours that I am deeply, unrequitedly, in love with you?”

Jon just stood there for a moment looking floored before replying with a soft voice, “Well not yelling at me might be a good way.”

Arya stood from the bed shakily before walking to stand in front of Jon barely a foot away. Even having to look up she somehow projected an air of being bigger than she really was. 

She took his hands and spoke with a gentle tone, “Jon, I love you.”

The biggest smile she thinks she’s ever seen on his face erupted.

He spoked with a small laugh, “I love you too Arya.”

Arya’s eyes widened, “Really?”

Jon replied, “Really.”

His arms came to wrap around her as she wrapped her own around his neck. Standing on her toes she leaned up as they kissed. A fire spread through her entire body as their lips moved against one another. This one was gentle and full of pure love. 

When Jon pulled back, he leaned his forehead against hers and they both released a shaky breath.

Arya looked into his eyes before speaking, “Wow…”

Jon nodded, “Exactly.”

Arya spoke with a smile, “So you love me, and I love you?”

Jon nodded again, “Looks like it.”

Arya replied with a surprised tone, “So we’re in love? Like, actually in love?”

Jon smile as he kissed her forehead, “I think that’s what saying I love you means, so yes.”

Arya pulled Jon to sit on the bed next to her as they continued to hold each other’s hand. Arya simply stared at the man before her as if she was seeing him again for the first time. His grey eyes danced between her own as they shown with love and adoration. Arya simply sat next to him, but felt the happiest she had ever been. Jon Snow was in love with her. He actually loved her than more as a friend, and he kissed her.

The words left Arya’s mouth before she could stop them, “Why didn’t you say anything after our first kiss?”

Jon shrugged, “I thought you were going to say something. When you didn’t, I thought you just wanted to forget about it.”

Arya squeezed his hand, “I thought the same thing… I didn’t want to forget about it though. It was the third best moment in my life.”

Jon stared at her with a confused look, “What were the other other two?”

Arya smiled and spoke as if it were the easiest explanation the world, “Well the second was right now.”

Jon still looked at her quizitevly, “So what was the first?”

Arya squeezed his hand, “I know it sounds horrible Jon, but do you remember the night that the police brought you over?”

Jon’s eyes darkened a little and he nodded, “When I saw you at the bottom of the stairs, I could help but think that you looked like you needed a friend…”

Jon squeezed her hand as she continued, “And, when we hugged, I knew that no matter what I always wanted to be in your life.”

Jon felt his eyes water a bit as she finished, “You’re the best part of my life Jon, and I’ve loved you ever since.”

Jon didn’t know what to say so he leaned in and kissed her. Arya wrapped her arms around his neck. This was home, or something like that.


End file.
